(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socket, and in particular, a socket for a quick-connector, allowing a connected socket to adjust at an angle ranging from 0 to 180 degree.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional types of sockets generally are not adjustable or not possess mechanism to adjust. The drawbacks of such sockets are as follows:
Problems are found when a conventional socket is used to connect with many sets of connectors, and the installation of the socket is difficult; as a result of long term twisting of cable, the cable has no way to restore to its original shape; conventional connector or socket is easily dislocated as a result of constant pulling of the cable; the cable of the socket is generally too lengthy and thereof, the cable may entangle with other devices; and the length of the cable may be insufficient long, and therefore, a new socket is needed.
The above-mentioned drawbacks are mitigated in accordance with one object of the present invention.